Various circuits configured to generate oscillating waveforms are known. These circuits are used in radio equipment, sensors and instrumentation, navigation devices, and a wide range of other applications. Repeating waveforms can be readily generated by way of circuits of corresponding complexity.
However, oscillator circuits having reduced component counts and correspondingly lower production costs are desirable. Additionally, circuits that emulate various natural phenomena are also of interest. The present teachings address the foregoing and other interests.